


Allegation

by orphan_account



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I couldn't keep Kili dead for this, I'm Sorry, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t so bad, dying. Everything was black, with white noise filling your ears. There was no white light, leading to the staircase of the next world, as many had told him before. <br/>Just darkness. <br/>And…the smell of Autumn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegation

**Author's Note:**

> So basically what we've learned from all of this is that I'm a sook for brothers and I couldn't keep Kili dead so I wrote in a sequel for this series and here you are.   
> Note that some scenery is not exactly how it is in the book/movie(s) I just figured that if elves were all that majestic they'd have gazebo's built onto the river that runs down Rivendell

It was all black. 

It wasn’t so bad, dying. Everything was black, with white noise filling your ears. There was no white light, leading to the staircase of the next world, as many had told him before. 

Just darkness. 

And…the smell of Autumn? 

Kili tried to move, figuring he wouldn’t be able to but it was worth a try, and found his fingers actually moving along light fabricated something underneath him. 

He didn’t dare move anything else, just spread his hand out until whatever he was lying on gave way, and something wooden and light was beside it, which knocked over when Kili pushed it with his hand. 

Breathing with his nose again, he discovered the smell was not Autumn but a fire burning. He could even dimply hear it crackling in the back of his mind. 

Kili lay still for a moment, before he tried moving his foot.   
It worked! His whole leg pushed sideways, almost toppling him over the side of what he could comprehend enough to guess was a bed. 

Could he be…Alive? 

Breathing in, Kili cracked open his right eye, and brightness flooded his vision. 

He snapped his eyes back shut. No more of that until he figured out where he was. 

So he tried sitting up, which proved to be a mistake, because the second he did, pain flew like daggers through his rib cage and chest, causing his eyes to fly open. 

It was no longer that bright, and Kili discovered why. 

He was now sat up, painfully and looking above him, he saw a skylight, that allowed the light from pale white clouds to fill in over the bed, a bed made out of spindly tree branches, and the softest cream colored sheets the dwarf had ever laid eyes and hands upon. 

The room itself was like a gazebo. It was a large circular room, but very open, the walls only going halfway up, and made of twisted branches as was the bed. 

The doors on either side weren’t really doors, just openings. 

Kili got up, and took the stick beside his bed to use for support.   
Walking over to these doors, he peered out, and realized the Gazebo type room was on a large bed of rock, half way up a river. 

The slab of rock was bigger than the Gazebo, which allowed a small table and chairs (Branch made) to sit outside the entrance, a pitcher full of lemonade, and a basket of bread lay on the tablecloth. 

He didn’t bother to sit, just looked past his own Gazebo, too see, not 50 yards down, another one, this with people, short people, huddled inside. A stone path, narrow but with railing, led from each Gazebo. 

Kili could hear familiar laughter coming from the one down from him, with who he suspected were Fili, Thorin, their Hobbit Burglar, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin…

Kili listed off names inside his head, marveling at the fact he remembered them. 

The last thing he could remembered from the Goblin sanctuary was not remembering anything, so this was a relief.

He made for the path, twisted stick clutched tightly in one hand. 

It was fairly easy to get across, and soon, Kili found himself saying “Where are we?” just as he reached the end of the path, and the backs of Fili, Gloin, Dwalin, and Thorin, everybody else was facing him. 

Thorin turned around with a huge grin on his bearded face, and Fili stood still, turning around until he faced Kili.   
His brother made no noise, just stared at him. 

Thorin, obviously seeing they needed time, hushed all the other dwarves, and hobbit out of the Gazebo, and into the next in line down the river.   
The second they left Fili’s arms were around Kili in a bear hug. 

“I thought you were dead” Fili says. 

Kili shrugs, wondering if his voice is going to work again.   
“Where are we?” 

Fili pulls away and laughs, “Rivendell” 

Kili frowns deeply “Rivendell, Uncle Thorin hates Rivendell” 

Fili shakes his head “Sit down” he says, gesturing to the table beside them. 

Kili sits and listens to Fili explain how Gandalf fought their way out of the Goblin sanctuary, and how they retrieved Bilbo from wherever he had gone, and then how Thorin didn’t say a word, just got Gandalf to summon his flying eagles, and made them all fly back to Rivendell. 

“Thorin flew, Flew to Rivendell to save me?” Kili asks, feeling out of place inside himself. 

He was never hurt, or victimized, he was always so carefree and reckless, not so…Dependant. 

Fili nods and looks at Kili, then at the floor. 

“We’re your family Kili, and we’d go to hell and back to save you”


End file.
